Jason's Remedy
by KristieConspiracy
Summary: 'Quidditch isn't all I am. It isn't even what I want to be.' Jason Samuels: Ravenclaw, Beater, Quidditch. Could you honestly say you knew anything else about him? Written for the Character of the Week Drabble Competition: week 4.
1. House and Home

**Challenge: **Fire the Canon's _Character of the week drabble competition (week 4)_ on HPFC

**Characters: **Jason Samuels, OC (Daniel Samuels)

**Prompt: **Familial relationship.

**Word count: **186

**A/N: **Jason's a half-blood. He has a muggle mother, a magical brother named Daniel who is three years younger than him (putting him in the same year as Ginny Weasley) and a non-magical sister, currently 9, named Erica.

* * *

Jason's hands were soaked in sweat, his fingers clammy and numb and just generally disgusting to the touch. _I've never been so nervous_, he thought, except of course he had. He'd simply elected not to remember, just like everyone else.

He remembered the anxiety, though, of the train journey. He'd sat with Daniel on the train, watched his little brother reading _Hogwarts: a History_, like it'd offer some kind of salvation, some answers.

It didn't.

"Samuels, Daniel."

Jason cringed, watching from his seat amongst the sea of black and blue. _It'll be fine_, he tried to convince himself, as he had been for the last thirty minutes. He still hadn't quite succeeded.

All he could think of was his half-blood brother, stuck in Slytherin with a bunch of untrustworthy snakes. Or perhaps in Gryffindor, with a bunch of reckless idiots. Or Hufflepuff, with all the compliant fools...

"Ravenclaw!"

He instantly relaxed, and he clapped the hardest. He grinned as the other blond, like a miniature version of himself, sat beside him. "The good house, huh?"

"Don't be horrible. The others can't help being what they are."


	2. Beating Baseball

**Challenge: **Fire the Canon's _Character of the Week Drabble Competition (week 4) _on HPFC

**Characters: **Jason Samuels

**Prompt: **Must involve Hogwarts.

**Word count: **192

* * *

He certainly did _not_ mean for this to happen, Jason reflected, hovering on a dysfunctional school broom above the Ravenclaw keeper.

_Beater by chance,_ he mused. _Beater because I was explaining baseball to a pureblood_. And that was true: one pureblood from the year below him had been asked to write an essay on muggle pastimes for Muggle Studies, but had neglected to do the research. Daniel had volunteered Jason, who had played baseball and soccer at the muggle primary school he'd attended pre-Hogwarts.

So there he'd been, armed with a bat that had once been a broom, standing in the clock tower courtyard. Daniel had pulled the ball back, pitched it, right into the swing the older wizard took.

He didn't mean to break the window, but he did.

He'd been awarded detention from an irate Snape. He'd sent their audience - a collection of all blood types from all houses - running, terrified of being associated with him.

But Ravenclaw captain - Roger Davies - gave him the position beater.

_Funny how things work out_, he decided, but then couldn't muse any more. Potter was moving: the game had begun.


	3. Careers Advice

**Challenge:** Fire the Canon's _Character of the week drabble competition (week 4) _on HPFC

**Characters: **Jason Samuels, Filius Flitwick

**Prompt: **Must be written in first person.

**Word count: **194

* * *

"Ah, Mister Samuels," Flitwick squeaks, burning my ears as I wring my hands nervously. "Please, have a seat. We need to talk about your career options. Of course you could pursue Quidditch -"

"I'd rather not. I'm withdrawing from the team as soon as the season finishes."

The tiny wizard pauses for an instant. I can practically see him dreading the Weasley twins against some rookie . "Oh. Uh, very good, then... you have an E-average across your subjects. You have the prerequisites for work at Gringotts, going into trade, many Ministry positions, healing..."

"Yes, that."

"Excuse me?"

"Healing. I'd very much like to be a healer, Professor."

I watch the tiny wizard blink. _Merlin, he's smaller than Daniel was at seven-years-old_. "That's a very demanding field. You'd have to maintain your grades -"

"Not a problem."

"In all the subjects you've taken since first year. Of course you'll need NEWTs in all five..."

"That's not a problem," I insist, annoyed. I hate this doubt about me, that exists apparently because I can play sports.

Quidditch isn't all I am. It isn't even what I want to be.

Why can't anyone just _see_ that?


	4. Vanity in Death

**Challenge: **Fire the Canon's _Character of the week drabble competition (week 4) _on HPFC

**Characters: **Jason Samuels, Marietta Edgecombe

**Prompt: **Romantic relationship.

**Word count: **200

* * *

"Are you sure I look okay?"

Jason closes his eyes, as he's tired of the question. "Professor Dumbledore is dead, Marietta. Why are you being so vain?"

"I can't help him, can I?" She sounds angry, but he knows that she means well. At least, that's what he keeps telling himself. Her temper is getting ridiculous, not to mention her self-conscious vanity. He sighs.

"Your robes are perfectly grim. Your hair is delightfully red-blond and smooth. Your eyes are satisfyingly sparkling, and wonderfully golden today, might I add. All in all, an ideal appearance for a funeral."

"_Jason_," she snaps. He sighs.

"I don't care about the pimples, Marietta. I didn't when that cow Granger jinxed you last year, and I don't now. You are beautiful to me."

"You're no help at all."

He raises an eyebrow at that. "You're lucky I'm patient, Marietta Edgecombe, or I'd come up with a slough of horrid nicknames for you."

At this, she quirks a small smile. "As if."

He smiles, leaning down to kiss her forehead, saddened by the lack of confidence that the make-up that taints his lips tells of. "Love you. Now stop being so vain: today is about Dumbledore."


	5. Avocado Anniversary

**Challenge: **Fire the Canon's _Character of the week drabble competition (week 4)_ on HPFC

**Characters: **Jason Samuels, Marietta Edgecombe, OC (Daniel Samuels)

**Prompt: **Prompt - avocado.

**Word count: **200

* * *

Mess. Everywhere.

That was all Jason could see, spread all around his flat. Grimacing, he begrudgingly cast some floo powder into the fire. "Marietta?"

"What?" The witch appeared, her face bare of makeup and the constellation of pimple scars visible in a rare lack of vanity for his girlfriend.

" I'll be there in an hour, I swear, but Daniel was here and he trashed _everything_."

Marietta laughed, amused by his finicky nature, as she usually was. "An hour."

He was fuming. He stepped right out of the shower and into the fire. "Avocado," he seethed, "avocado everywhere."

If there was one thing he hated, it was avocado. It's flavour was too strong, unless drowned in citrus or something just as strong. "'Etta?"

"Kitchen!"

He muttered as he headed in, then froze. The entire table was laid with green: drinks, food, place settings. "What's all this?"

She grinned. "Take a bite."

Gingerly, he obliged, avocado still disgustingly fresh in his mind. He spat it back out. "Marietta!"

"It was Daniel's idea!"

He chased the witch through the house and down the street, tackling her when they reached the park. She ducked his attack, squirming and laughing.

"Happy anniversary, love."


End file.
